


Chinese

by MurderofElks



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Shuhua and Yuqi like to talk in chinese when they rant/are agitated, Shuhua's in love honey, Soyeon doesn't understand a single word they say but thinks they look cute ranting, Soyeon's a flirt but that dealt with later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderofElks/pseuds/MurderofElks
Summary: Yuqi and Shuhua both Speak mandarin/Chinese and can often be heard speaking their native tongue when agitated or ranting. Soyeon, being the one who listens to most of said rants, understands nothing but she still has that I'm-so-in-love smile. Both Yuqi and Shuhua know she can't understand them but still love her for listening instead of spacing out. Then she actually learns Chinese for both Shuhua and Yuqi sake.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi/Yeh Shuhua, Song Yuqi/Yeh Shuhua, Yeh Shuhua/Jeon Soyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Chinese

"Unnie, you won't believe what happened," Shuhua said barging into Soyeon's room without a care. The owner of said room was resting on her bed, but she put her phone down and paused her TV, listening to whatever Shuhua had to say. "I-argh- So we had a photoshoot today right?" Shuhua huffed passing in front of Soyeon's bed and she nodded knowing Shuhua didn't actually want a response. "Well, we get there and the staff aren't even ready. Wardrobe isn't ready, and they can't understand a single sentence from me. Then-" Shuhua ranted slipping in her native tongue halfway into her sentence and Soyeon couldn't understand the breathy words spilling from Shuhua's mouth. Instead she gave up on trying to understand Shuhua, watching her furious hand chops and how she fling them out. 

"最后我必须上去，你知道会发生什么吗？相机镜头坏了!" Shuhua spat furiously and Soyeon was left to pick up on her tone. "Seems unprofessional," Soyeon said, hoping she said the right thing at the right time and Shuhua nodded. "究竟！他们有几个小时的准备时间，但没有，他们必须等到最后一分钟" Shuhua continued frustrated, pushing her hair back roughly with one hand, sitting on Soyeon's bed. "所以我很有礼貌，耐心等待。然后他们决定应该休息一下。因此，他们订购了“中国”食品，但实际上订购了韩国食品。" Shuhua rolled her eyes, turning to Soyeon who smiled inviting her to lay down. Shuhua compiled laying down next to Soyeon and continued. 

"他们总是称赞中国菜很棒。只是他们经常吃韩国菜。" Shuhua complained considerably calmed as she cuddled into Soyeon's smaller body. Suddenly she shot up and turned an accusing gaze onto a grinning, in love Soyeon. ""不要拥抱我，你不能让我故意用你的拥抱冷静下来！那行不通！我还是很生气 Shuhua accused standing up furiously, set on ranting much to Soyeon's ignorance. Soyeon settled back comfortably watching Shuhua resume her rant. "那就对了。放松，我不会停止说话" Shuhua said throwing Soyeon a dirty look. 

Soyeon heard Shuhua groan and Smiled lovingly. "我忘了因为你而想说的话!" Shuhua said loudly laying back down. "亲爱的我累了，谢谢你的倾听." Shuhua mumbled against Soyeon's sheets planning on taking a short nap. "Did you get it all out of you?" Soyeon murmured into her ear softly. "是啊谢谢" Shuhua replied throwing Soyeon's blankets over herself. 

' I kinda feel bad for not understanding shuhua but at least I listened. That should give me brownie points.' Soyeon thought as Shuhua's sides rose and fell with even breaths.   
//Break///  
"Hey," Soyeon greeted as Yuqi entered their dorm from Running man. "Soyeon, can you believe the latest episode! I got eliminated! 我也不知道为什么" She huffed crossing her arms as Soyeon settled comfortably already used to their sudden bouts of Chinese. "卢卡斯看起来很疯狂，并试图与他们争论" Yuqi rolled her eyes playfully, sitting beside Soyeon who was on the couch. "当我去看望母亲时，母亲开始责骂我如此不成熟" Yuqi pouted, puffing her cheeks up, and Soyeon poked them on impulse. "你现在和谁调情！谁现在沉迷于您？" Yuqi turned on her poking her chest with a finger. Soyeon stared confused at her but made no move to remove Yuqi's finger. She felt Yuqi shift and snuggle closer playing with her fingers. "I feel like this conversation was ruined by me not knowing chinese." Soyeon said as Yuqi played with her fingers. "没关系" Yuqi mumbled before turning onto her side. 

"我们可以拥抱看电视吗" Yuqi mumbled after a while tugging on Soyeon's arm until it was wrapped comfortably around her. Soyeon just blinked unsure of what caused this but turned on the TV when it was clear Yuqi just wanted to relax. She hadn't planned on falling asleep in the middle of the afternoon. But she did. When she fluttered Into semi-consciousness, She was being held against Yuqi's warm body as she hummed a low lullaby into her ear. Soyeon blinked drowsily drawing away slightly before Yuqi's hand gently brought her head back down. 

"月儿明，风儿静 。树叶挂窗棂。小宝宝，快睡觉。 睡在那个梦中。. 月哪个明，风儿哪个静，摇篮轻拍动，娘的宝宝闭上眼睛，  
睡呀睡在那个梦" she heard Yuqi sing softly into her ear and she let herself revel in her soft voice and warmth.   
//break//

Can you believe what happened today?" Yuqi said to Shuhua. "I know it was frustrating right? They only ordered things common in Korea. Those things weren't remotely Chinese." Shuhua agreed rolling her eyes. Soyeon was trailing behind them and was looking around. "We should take them to China sometime. That way they know what actual chinese food is." Yuqi suggested as Shuhua nodded. "I could meet up with friends and with my mama." Shuhua agreed, smiling when Yuqi lead her over to a stall. "Poor Soyeon, she can't understand a thing. We probably should speak in Korean for her sake." Shuhua said peeking behind her to see Soyeon patiently waiting for them. "It's fine. I don't mind. You guys can speak in chinese." Soyeon piped up as they rejoined her. 

They both blinked surprised at Soyeon's fluent Chinese. Yuqi was the first to recover. "yah, you probably learned it to flirt with other idols!" Yuqi laughed as Soyeon went a slight red. "No that's not it!" Soyeon protested as Yuqi continued to laugh. "I felt bad for not being understand you two during your rants so I learned it." Soyeone explained shrugging when Shuhua gave her a loving look. 

//Break//

"Again, they're not ready?! Its like they purposely wait!" Shuhua complained vocally as Soyeon played on her phone. "Maybe they're shortstaffed?" Soyeon offered peeking up to Shuhua. "No, if you look there's the usual amount of staff here. Maybe they're feeling sluggish." Yuqi reasoned as Soyeon yawned. "Make yourselves comfortable. It looks like they might take a bit." Soyeon mumbled curling onto her side to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> "最后我必须上去，你知道会发生什么吗？相机镜头坏了!" ="Finally I have to go up, do you know what will happen? The camera lens is broken!"
> 
> 究竟！他们有几个小时的准备时间，但没有，他们必须等到最后一分钟=exactly! They have a few hours of preparation time but no, they have to wait until the last minute
> 
> 以我很有礼貌，耐心等待。然后他们决定应该休息一下。因此，他们订购了“中国”食品，但实际上订购了韩国食品。 =So I am polite and patient. Then they decided that they should take a break. So they ordered "Chinese" food, but actually ordered Korean food.
> 
> 他们总是称赞中国菜很棒。只是他们经常吃韩国菜。=They always praise Chinese food for being great. But they often eat Korean food.
> 
> 不要拥抱我，你不能让我故意用你的拥抱冷静下来！那行不通！我还是很生气=Don't hug me, you can't let me deliberately calm down with your hug! That won't work! I am still angry
> 
> 那就对了。放松，我不会停止说话=That's right. Relax, i won't stop talking
> 
> 我忘了因为你而想说的话=I forgot what I wanted to say because of you
> 
> 是啊谢谢"=Yeah thank you "
> 
> 我也不知道为什么=I do not know why either
> 
> 卢卡斯看起来很疯狂，并试图与他们争论=Lucas looks crazy and tries to argue with them
> 
> 当我去看望母亲时，母亲开始责骂我如此不成熟=When I went to visit my mother, my mother began to scold me for being so immature
> 
> 你现在和谁调情！谁现在沉迷于您？=Who are you flirting with now! Who is addicted to you now?
> 
> 没关系= It's ok
> 
> "我们可以拥抱看电视吗"="Can we embrace watching TV"
> 
> (Chinese lullaby)  
> "月儿明，风儿静 。树叶挂窗棂。小宝宝，快睡觉。 睡在那个梦中。. 月哪个明，风儿哪个静，摇篮轻拍动，娘的宝宝闭上眼睛，= "Yueerming, the wind is quiet. The leaves are hanging on the windows. Little baby, go to sleep. Sleep in that dream.


End file.
